I Never Mean To Hurt You
by Zory rock101
Summary: King Izana knew that Shirayuki was pregnant with Zen's child. He told Shirayuki to leave and never tell Zen about the child. Zen never knew that he has a daughter until 15 years later.


**I never mean to hurt you**

 **One-shot**

 **15 years ago...**

"Zen, I love you," Shirayuki said, kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss her neck. "I want to be with you forever." Zen looking deep into Shirayuki beautiful green eyes.

"I want to be with you forever too," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around him. "Please make me yours forever." She said, kiss him on the lips.

 **15 years later...**

"Mom, I can find my shoe." A girl has long white hair with red highlight said, running down the staircase.

"Sidney Ella, Did you check the closet?" Shirayuki asked, watching her daughter running around the house.

"Okay, thanks." Sidney Ella said, running over to the closet and grab a pair of pink shoe. Shirayuki was stand in the doorway look at old pictures of her daughter. when she heard a crashing sound come from behind her. Shirayuki when around and saw Sidney Ella laying on the ground after she was trying to walk while she was putting on her shoe.

"Honey are you okay," Shirayuki said, looking down at Sidney Ella.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sidney Ella said, standing back up after she got her shoes on.

"Okay well, get going to school," Shirayuki said, set the picture book down on the table stand.

"Okay. I will be going now." Sidney Ella said, grab her bag and run out of the house. Shirayuki let out a laugh when her daughter leaves the house. Shirayuki walked upstairs and went to her room. Shirayuki pulls out a box of an old picture from 15 years ago.

'She is so much like you Zen.' Shirayuki said, looking at a picture of her and Zen together. Shirayuki feels a tear deep running down her cheek. 'I love you.' Shirayuki said, pull the picture away.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Prince Zen, you need to get married." Lord Haruka said, looking at Prince Zen.

"There was only one person I love," Zen said, looking out of the window.

"It has been 15 years now." Lord Haruka said, put his hand on his hips.

"I don't care. I can't love anyone one but her." Zen said, turn to look at Lord Hauka. "Can't you please leave now." Zen order, turn back to the window.

"As you wish, your highness." Lord Haruka said, walked out of Zen's office. Zen sat down at his desk and pull out a note from Shirayuki.

Dear Zen,

I'm sorry that I have to leave you but I can't stay. I hope one day you will understand why I did what I did. Someday you will find someone as great as me. I love you and I always will.

"How do you think that I will be happy with someone else," Zen said, fell tear running down his face. "I miss you," Zen said, hold the note closer to his chest and cry header.

"Prince Zen, I'm coming in," Mitsuhide said, walking in Zen office. "Zen are you okay?" Mitsuhide asked, running up to him.

"I want Shir...ayuki here. I need...h...her." Zen cry harder.

"I know but there nothing we can do," Mitsuhide said, put his hand on Zen Shirayuki.

"Nothing we can't do," Zen said, eyes got cold like a storm in the winter.

"Go to your room and rest for a while," Mitsuhide said, help Zen up from his chairs. Zen walked to his bedroom and laid down on his bed with a picture of Shirayuki.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Mom, there is a festival at wistal castle can we go?" Sidney Ella said, looking at her mother.

"I don't know, Honey," Shirayuki said, looking back at her daughter.

"Plese mother please." Sidney Ella bagging, doing her puppy face when she gets what she wants.

"Fine, we can go when is it?" Shirayuki asked.

"It is tomorrow." Sidney Ella said with a smile on her face.

"Okay well, go to bed now," Shirayuki said, stand up and walked to her bedroom.

"Okay goodnight, Mom." Sidney Ella said, went to her bedroom.

The next day Shirayuki and Sidney Ella went to the festival. "Mom, the castle is so beautiful." Sidney Ella said, looking around the castle ground.

'It will be a while seen I been back here.' Shirayuki said to herself. "Yes, it is very beautiful," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Mom what do you want to do next?" Sidney Ella asked, looking at her mother.

"I don't know..." Before Shirayuki can finish what she was going to say when she heard someone call her name. Shirayuki turns around and saw Zen standing there.

"Shirayuki is this really you?" Zen asked, walking up to Shirayuki.

"Yes, it is me." Shirayuki with a smile.

"Mom who is this person?" Sidney Ella said, looking at Zen. When Zen hear Sidney Ella call Shirayuki mom.

"This is Zen..um...Zen this is Sidney Ella." Shirayuki answer, looking at Sidney Ella then back at Zen.

"I got to go," Zen said, bow his head and turn away from Shirayuki.

"Zen wait, let me explain," Shirayuki said, grab his hand. "Sidney Ella go and do something fun while Zen and I talk," Shirayuki said, looking at her.

"Okay see you, Mom," Sidney said, give her a kiss on the cheek and runoff.

"No it okay you move on," Zen said, looked at Shirayuki.

"No, Sidney Ella is your daughter too," Shirayuki said a little to loud make everyone looking at them.

"What? Why you did tell me?" Zen asked, trying not to get angry.

"I want to but Izana finds out and told me not to tell you. Zen I'm sorry." Shirayuki said, feeling a tear running down her cheek.

"What did he say to you?" Zen asked, put his hand on his hip.

"He says if I told you that he will take her away from me." Shirayuki cry header and wrap her arms around herself. Zen was getting angry at his brother for what he did.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, pulling her in for a hug. "Did Sidney Ella who the father is?" Zen asked.

"No, I always cry when she brings you up. she knows how much I love you." Shirayuki answer, hold him tighter in her arms.

"Let tell her together then Please wait for me. I have a busy to take care of first." Zen said, give her a kiss on the lips. "I love you and I always have," Zen said, let go of Shirayuki.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I will be back please wait for me," Zen said, walked away back toward the castle. "Where is my brother? "Zen asked, walked in the castle.

"King Izana in his office." A guard asked, looking at Zen.

"Thanks," Zen said, run up the stairs to Izana's office.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, watch Zen walked passed him. Kiki and Obi look at Mitsuhide then follow after Zen. Zen push the door open and storm in Izana's office.

"How dare you," Zen said, letting out his anger.

"Prince Zen, you need to calm down," Mituhide said, stand behind Zen with Kiki and Obi beside him.

"Zen I don't know what are you talking about?" Izaan said, looking at Zen.

"Don't lie, Shirayuki," Zen yelled.

"You are still on Shirayuki. She left you or don't you remember." Izana said.

"She left me or did she leave because you threatened her to take our child away," Zen yelled and his face turns 50 shadows of red. Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kiki eyes got wide in shock. "You knew that she was pregnant with my child and I miss 15 years ago my daughter lives," Zen yelled, storming out of the room.

"Zen wait." Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi said chase after him.

"I can't wait, I have to go to Shirayuki and my daughter right now," Zen said, walked out of the castle. Shirayuki and Sidney Ella sat by a tree waiting for Zen. "Shirayuki," Zen said, run up to her and pull her in for a hug.

"Sidney Ella we got something to said," Shirayuki said, look at her daughter. "This man is your father." She said, looking up at Zen.

"Dad." Sidney Ella said, throw herself in her father arms.

"I want to me in your and your mother lives," Zen said, looking at Sidney Ella.

 **2 years have passed...**

"Mom, Dad I'm heading out." Sidney Ella said, run out of the house.

"Okay, Shirayuki and Zen said, looking at each other.

"I love you," Zen said, put his hand on Shirayuki 5 month stomach.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, give him a kiss. Then there was a crashing sound. "No don't do that Kai," Shirayuki said, picking up her two-year-old son.

"Here let me take him," Zen said, took Kai away from Shirayuki.

"And I can believe we are having twins," Shirayuki said, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, four kids and I will be in each kid live for now on," Zen said, give her a kiss on the lips.


End file.
